Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Game)
is a Mecha Action role-playing game game developed by Level-5 and published by Namco Bandai Games. Considered as an adaptation of the anime of the same name, the game is divided into two versions: and , with each version having differences in the additional content. both games will be released in August 9, 2012. Gameplay The story mode largely follows events from the original anime series, however, it is also possible to proceed through the story differently than from the series. A number of original Wears are featured in the game. Apart from the story mode, various "cross-play" missions can be cleared by up to three players. Story ''For the Plot of the Game, please see Mobile Suit Gundam AGE for more info. Version Differences Both Universe Accel and Cosmic Drive have both exclusive content that exist in either versions alone even as both version contain the same game. Universe Accel contains guest mobile suits from the Universal Century series, including Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Cosmic Drive includes guest mobile suits from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny and Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Characters Mechanics Earth Federation Forces ;*AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal ;*AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow ;*AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus ;*AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat ;*AGE-1R Gundam AGE-1 Razor ;*AGE-1ST Gundam AGE-1 Starks ;*Gundam AGE-1 Swordia ;*Gundam AGE-1 Gundead ;*Gundam AGE-1 Magina ;*Gundam AGE-1 Warzes ;*Gundam AGE-1 Brocka ;*Gundam AGE-1 Airias ;*Gundam AGE-1 Beelzerga ;*Gundam AGE-1 Goliath ;*Gundam AGE-1 Beaks ;*AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal ;*AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet ;*AGE-2A Gundam AGE-2 Artimes ;*Gundam AGE-2 Zantetsu ;*Gundam AGE-2 Phoenix ;*Gundam AGE-2 Double Blade ;*Gundam AGE-2 Vise ;*Gundam AGE-2 Sielg ;*Gundam AGE-2 Guardia ;*Gundam AGE-2 Wolff ;*Gundam AGE-2 Judzia ;*Gundam AGE-2 Jiaku ;*Gundam AGE-2 Geist ;*AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal ;*AGE-3F Gundam AGE-3 Fortress ;*AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital ;*Gundam AGE-3 Tangram ;*Gundam AGE-3 Graft ;*Gundam AGE-3 Ragna ;*AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX ;*RGE-B790 Genoace ;*RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom ;*WMS-GEX1 G-Exes ;*RGE-G1100 Adele ;*RGE-B890 Genoace II ;*WMS-GB5 G-Bouncer ;*RGE-G2100 Clanche ;*RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom ;*RGE-B893CO Genoace O-Custom Vehicles and Support Units ;*Diva-class Vagan ;*ovv-f Gafran ;*ovv-a Baqto ;*xvv-xc Zedas ;*xvb-xd Farsia ;*Xvb-fnc Fawn Farsia ;*xvm-gz Defurse ;*ovm-e Dorado ;*ovm-el Dorado L ;*xvm-dgc Khronos ;*xvm-zgc Zeydra ;*xvv-xcr Zedas R ;*xvv-xcm Zedas M ;*Zeydars ;*xvt-zgc Ghirarga ;*ovv-af Danazine ;*Gomel ;*Wrozzo ;*Reganner ;*Zamdrag ;*xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis ;*XMS-005 Thielva Vehicles and Support Units *;Fa Bose Zalam-Euba Alliance ;*CMS-223G Gala ;*CMS-223Z Zila ;*CMS-574E Elmeda ;*CMS-574X Xeno Civilians ;*CMS-328 Desperado ;*CMS-B/67 Shaldoll Bisidian ;*AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound ;*BMS-003 Shaldoll Rogue ;*BMS-004 G-Exes Jackedge ;*BMS-005 G-Xiphos Vehicles and Support Units ;*Baronche Universe Accel Exclusive Units ;*RX-78-2 Gundam ;*RGM-79 GM ;*MS-06F Zaku II ;*MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type ;*MS-14A Gelgoog ;*MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type ;*MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type ;*MS-09B Dom ;*MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam ;*RX-93 ν Gundam ;*RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Vehicles and Support Units ;*SCV-70 White Base Cosmic Drive Exclusive Units ;*GAT-X105 Strike Gundam ;*ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam ;*ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam ;*ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam ;*ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam ;*ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior ;*GN-001 Gundam Exia ;*GNX-603T GN-X ;*GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser ;*CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam ;*GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) Vehicles and Support Units ;*Archangel-class Development Gallery 20120518200756964.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Age Unverse Angel Cosmic Drive 3.jpg Gundam-age-rburst 120518.jpg Gundam age game2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (game)age17.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (game)15.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (game)13.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (game)8.jpg 20120702212003-60062.jpg 20120702211821-39820.jpg 20120702204301-81453.jpg 20120702201800-29805.jpg Gundam-age-cosmic-drive-scan2.jpg Img age1-norm.jpg Img age1-tit.jpg Img age1-spa.jpg img_age1-sword.jpg img_age1-gun.jpg img_age1-mag.jpg img_age1-sta.jpg img_age1-raz.jpg img_age1-war.jpg Img genoace.jpg Img genoace-custom.jpg Img gexes.jpg Img age3-norm.jpg Img age3-fort.jpg Img genoace-o-custom.jpg Img clanche-custom.jpg Img clanche.jpg Img reganner.jpg Img gomel.jpg Img adele2.jpg Img danazine.jpg Img shaldoll-rogue.jpg Img gexes-jackedge.jpg Img age3-orb.jpg Img wrozzo.jpg Img age3-tan.jpg Img age2-art.jpg Img zamdrag.jpg Img ghirarga.jpg Img zaku2.jpg Img gelgoog.jpg Img reborns.jpg Img destiny.jpg Img infinite-justice.jpg Img char-zgok.jpg Img z-gundam.jpg Img unicorn-gundam.jpg Img age1-flat.jpg Img nu-gundam.jpg Img oo-rai.jpg Img strike-freedom.jpg Img strike.jpg Img providence.jpg Img age-fx.jpg Img gundam-legilis.jpg Img thielva.jpg Img fawn-farsia.jpg Notes *The super-deformed (SD) design of the game is inspired from Danball Senki, another series produced by Level 5. References 20120520035948b99.jpg imagesAgegame.jpg f7d13dbd.jpg Gundam-age-cosmic-drive-scan2.jpg External links * Official Site Category:Video Games Category:Advanced Generation